


De cosas que están mal, o algo así

by Unaflor



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang está ahí  por las mañanas, cuando todavía es demasiado temprano para salir de la cama, y lo primero que  Kala ve es el sol colándose por la ventana y su espalda sin fin, un millón de centímetros de piel blanca en su habitación porque, claro, Wolfgang nunca lleva ropa encima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cosas que están mal, o algo así

Wolfgang está ahí por las mañanas, cuando todavía es demasiado temprano para salir de la cama, y lo primero que Kala ve es el sol colándose por la ventana y su espalda sin fin, un millón de centímetros de piel blanca en su habitación porque, claro, Wolfgang nunca lleva ropa encima. Está ahí a veces en el almuerzo, mirándola comer y diciéndole eso de _nunca me había gustado la comida india antes, tiene demasiado condimento._ Está ahí en el laboratorio por las tardes, intentando descifrar qué hay en cada frasco, o en el templo, y todo eso está bien, y a Kala le gusta sentir cómo su corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho.

Está ahí tan a menudo que su ausencia es una sensación extraña, como si tener algo pegajoso entre los dedos. Kala sabe que cada vez que levanta la cabeza y mira a su alrededor es sólo para buscarlo a él, sentado en cualquier lugar con su ropa de cuero, sus botas negras, las piernas lo más abiertas que pueda dejarlas y las manos cayendo en todo ese lugar vacío entre sus piernas.

-Miren quién está desnuda ahora -dice Wolfgang arqueando una ceja, cuando lo que en realidad hubiese querido hacer fuese preguntarle en qué estaba pensando justo en ese momento. Ella abre la boca, la cierra y da un portazo tan rápido como puede, escondiéndose de nuevo dentro del baño de su habitación. No es como si hubiese estado desnuda _de verdad_. Pero lo mismo siente que su cara está tan caliente que la piel debería quemarse, y no puede evitar pensar que nunca había estado en ropa interior frente a ningún hombre, ni siquiera frente a su padre. Y peor: no puede evitar preguntarse si a Wolfgang le habrá gustado verla así.

Wolfgang se ríe y Kala lo imagina recargado contra la pared, de espaldas a ella, riéndose con toda la boca y los ojos cerrados. Y siente ganas de reír ella también. 

\- ¿Podrías alcanzarme el pijama que está sobre la cama? -pregunta en voz baja, sintiendo que los cachetes le arden. Wolfgan tarda más de lo que a ella le gustaría en ir hasta la cama y volver junto a la puerta del baño, que ella sólo abre lo suficiente como para sacar la mano, agarrar su ropa y volver a cerrar. 

Cuando sale del baño, él está sentado sobre la cama. Lleva las piernas tan abiertas que la cama parece minúscula, y a Kala le da tanta vergüenza como satisfacción ver que el Wolfgang de su cabeza conserva los gestos del Wolfgang que suele venir a acosarla en su habitación. Lo piensa un momento y luego se sienta a su lado en la cama, con las manos tan juntas que el primero que mueva la suya tocará la del otro, aunque a veces es difícil descifrar dónde es que se convierten en dos personas distintas. No se tocan, sin embargo. Se quedan así un momento, Wolfgang le mira los pies y Kala no puede dejar de sentir que en realidad lo que Wolfgan mira es lo que hay por adentro de sus pies, por adentro de su cuerpo, lo cual es agradable e incómodo a partes iguales, y Kala lo permite porque, bueno, es Wolfgang. 

En algún momento él empieza a hablar. Le cuenta de su tarde mirando películas junto a la cama de Felix y también la trama de las películas. Le cuenta de esa vez que él y Felix se colaron en el cine y durante toda la función comieron chocolate robado de una estación de servicio, y ella se ríe y le dice que robar está mal. A él no le importan las cosas que están mal en el mundo, es en sí mismo una de esas. Le importa que a ella sí, sin embargo. Se miran. Cuando no se dicen nada es muy fácil darse cuenta que están hechos de lenguaje, que no hay silencios entre ellos, porque incluso si ninguno está diciendo nada, no pueden detener tanto lenguaje.  
Azul contra marrón se miran hasta que duele o hasta que Wolfgang sujeta su mano y la besa en el dorso. Algo de eso, lo que haya pasado primero y que ninguno de los dos puede recordar.

En Bombay sobre la cama de Kala, en Berlin junto a la cama de Felix, hasta que Kala bosteza y le dice que ya es tarde, que deberían los dos irse a dormir (y cuando dice _ir a dormir,_ Wolfgang sabe que no está aludiendo a esa silla incómoda en la que ha estado sentado todo el día). Espera hasta que ella apague la luz y se meta en la cama. Antes de irse, Wolfgang le quita el pelo de la cara y a ella le gustaría pedirle que se quedara. No lo hace, claro. Wolfgang está ahí por las noches, después de todo, adentro de su cabeza, y eso no puede estar bien, pero es así como se siente.


End file.
